His and his curcumstances 2
by Chaos-of-kirigakure
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto to leave Konoha....Will he do it?


Dissclaimer : I don't own Naruto!

I'm gonna get spellchecker later and fix this...I SWEAR! sorry...--

His and his curcumstances

Mission 2:The lone fox

'Naruto, what the hell have I told you about fighting!' Kakashi growled, going across Naruto's wrinkled forhead with a white cloth. 'He hit me first!' The twelve year old shouted, a slight cracking in his young voice. 'I only fought back'  
Kakashi leaned away from Naruto, dipping the cloth into a bowl of water. He lifted it from the bowl and strained the water from it, handing it to Naruto.  
Naruto scowled, of course he was gonna fight back! Sasuke hit him!  
Kakashi looked back at Naruto as he heard his breathing patterns get eratic.He reached over and punched Naruto's bare shoulder. 'Shut up'  
Naruto flared his nostrals, in what he hoped to be in a threatening gesture, eyes set on his straight-faced master. Kakashi sighed, standing up. /Getting in a non-mission related fight is not a good thing to do.../ He put his hand on the back of his neck and eyed Naruto, the demon foxes little boney chest heaved with discontent.  
/Keeping Naruto in one place isn't the best idea.../ Kakashi thought. /But I need to keep him alive somehow/  
'clean up, Naruto.' Kakashi said, handing him a towel. 'you look like crap'  
'I know!' Naruto shouted, placing the wet rag genly against his bruised side. Kakashi walked across from Naruto, falling back into the comfort of his favorite chair.He looked away from his set of finley preserved Make-out pradise books to Naruto's ugly scowl. 'So did you appologize?' Naruto scoffed.As if he'd appologize to Sasuke! Kakashi had always told Naruto what to do, but it was obviouse he wasn't expectant of Naruto to do what he said. Naruto exhaled quietly,looking down. He didn't want Kakashi to see how much pain he was in, or even let him know Sasuke had put him there. 'Hell no!' He shouted, trying to look angry with Kakashi.Truth is he was, but all Naruto would rather be doing was lay in his bed crying and eating ramen with Iruka.  
Kakashi glared. 'Naruto, I know it's hard to admit when you've been defeated, but you stole the money from Sasuke--bottom line.  
Now you appologize to him next time you see him'  
Naruto squinted at his trobbing side, he knew Kakashi looked pissed.  
'You look like crap, Naruto. total shit.' Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he heard those words spoken rather calmly. 'You're one to talk!' The stress fell on his voice. He leaned over, grasping his own sides.  
Kakashi shighed, standing. 'Naruto...you've got broken ribs...you look bad'  
Naruto scowled again. 'Who cares,' He began looking up, seeing Kakashi an inch from his face. 'I do!' He said pleasantly. 'Now, I wouldn't be proud of you if you'  
'I know!' Naruto shouted. 'You don't like it that I beat crap face back--I get that'  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask. 'No...' He said, placing his hand atop Naruto's warm blonde hair. 'I wouldn't be proud of you if you went through all the trouble of getting in a fight with him---and left him less injured than you'  
Naruto smirked, lifting the corners of his mouth. 'He looks like shit'  
Kakashi smiled again. 'It's one thing to fight, another to be the underdog...' He said, walking back across the bamboo flooring.  
'Me loes?' Naruto boasted, lifting his hand, pointing towred himself. 'That's bullshit!'

His loud footsteps were heard beating down the halls of the school. He stopped behind the boy with black hair. 'Sasuke'  
Sasuke slowly turned, eventually to face Naruto. It seemed, with no intention of saying a word.  
'I'm here to appologize for taking the money!' Naruto shouted, loud enough for more then Sasuke's ears.'Master Kakashi told me to! Else I wouldn't be here'  
Sasuke waited for the echoes of Naruto's shrill voice to face before he reacted. 'You don't deserve to be forgiven by me,' He smirked, watching Naruto's eyes turn to the floor. 'And I didn't ask for your appology...it's completely useless to me...worthless!' Naruto frowned. 'Well...that's too bad, Sasuke...Because I'm sorry!' It barely sounded like an apologly at all, but more of a demand for Sasuke to accept it.  
Sasuke glared at the blonde-haired ball of energy as it clenched its fists. 'I told you, Naruto, I don't want your useless appology'  
'What the hell do you want then, Sasuke, what the hell's gonna make you shut the hell up'  
Sasuke smirked. 'What the hell are you talking about, Naruto? I said before...I don't want a damn thing from you...I want you out of here completely...out of my life...out of Sakura's life...out of everyones lives...We just all want you gone...So go the hell away...!' Naruto loosened the grip on the palm of his own hands.He backed away.Sasuke was right,...noone wanted to be around Naruto...They had all been lying to him these past years.  
'What's wrong?' Sasuke whispered harshly. 'You don't believe me! Well the only reson your here is because noone else wanted you and this village was the last resort!' Naruto turned and ran, that's all he could do.He wisked the tears as they came.Almost letting Sasuke see him cry--! That would have been all he needed, Sasuke having somthing else on him! There was only one thing for him to do, he thought, and that was giving everyone what they needed--Him gone!

Kakashi sighed, walking into his bedroom. /It's been a while since Naruto came home.../ He thought. /he's been awfully quiet/  
He turned around and left his bedroom, deciding to check up on him.  
Kakashi shuffled through the parlor over to Naruto's door. He knoked on the door.  
No answar.  
'Naruto,I know you must be upset with me, but appologizing is the right thing to do...I never got along with any of my classmates as a child'  
Still an unusual silence. He sighed, wondering why children get privacy at all. His hand fell to the door knob.  
'Naruto...?' Kakashi's quiet voice filled the room as he walked in.He looked around. Naruto wasn't in the bed.The bathroom door was wide open.  
No Naruto.  
He saw the light from the lamp hit a piece of paper from the coner of his eye.  
He sighed, picking it up as he approached the bed. It was Naruto's writing, no mistake.  
After gatering the words 'I hate it here' form the letter leading to the lasts word 'Goodbye' he saw that there, somewhere in the middle, it said 'I'm leaving.'

End of part two.


End file.
